Thomas and friends season 7 episodes
Season 7 is from August 22 2016 to June 7 2017 Previous Season: Season 6 Next Season: Season 8 Episodes 1. Percy and The Haunted Castle: Percy has to go to Ulfstead Castle and collect 3 trucks to take to Brendam Docks 2. James' Boulder Mountain: James goes on a Boulder Mountain adventure 3. Emily's Splash Mountain Ride: Emily goes for a Splish Splash Splosh at the Water Slide Mountain 4. Gordon's Lava Quarry Race: Gordon races against Mavis in the lava quarry 5. Raul and Logan: Raul argues with Logan about how Logan gets to do things his way 6. Diesel of the Day: Douglas (Donald cut from role) shows Ivan the Russian Diesel across the Island 7. The Two Streamliners on the Rails: Gordon and Thomas get streamlined so they could race against each other 8. The World's Strongest Engine: Vinnie the bully engine likes to cause accidents on the railway so he gets himself in trouble 9. Axel and Gordon: Gordon thinks he is faster than Axel so one day after Gordon overheated Axel has to pull Gordon and his train to the docks 10. Best Dressed Engine: Gordon is very cross with Ashima so he drops his goods train off at Ulfstead Castle and takes the passengers instead 11. Hero of the Rails: The engines think Yong Bao is an interesting engine 12. Rosie's Purpose: Rosie tells Ryan about how she changed a lot 13. Bashful Bash: Bash misses his brother Dash so he goes to the Arlesdale Railway and tells Mike, Rex and Bert the ways he could stop thinking about Dash 14. Marion and Frieda: Marion is excited to work with Frieda one night Marion tells Frieda about Bill and Ben so Marion and Frieda decide to play a trick on Bill and Ben 15. Charlie the Unicorn: Charlie the purple engine gives rides in his coaches so all the children think he is a unicorn 16. Vinnie's Revenge: Vinnie gets caught by Lillian and Lillian gets to stay on sodor 17. Frieda's Unlucky Day: Frieda finds a rock in front of the line and crashes near Bulgy 18. George's Last Chance: George gets punished by Sir Topham Hatt after George calls the engines names 19. A Sticky Situation: Atlas spills some jam on the line and Glynn crashed into the jam 20. Black Beatles: Donald and Douglas are doing heavy work so they are called the Black Beatles 21. Arlesdale Fail: Mike loses control of a corner and crashes onto the road 22. Stereo Madness: One of Flying Scotsman's passengers gets kicked off the train after blasting their stereo 23. Back On Track: Luna and the others put everything right 24. Polargeist: Frieda crashes near the water at the Vicarstown Bridge 25. Dry Out: Whiff goes to Crovan's Gate to meet Owens 26. Base After Base: James does not understand the saying Base after Base 27. Can't Let Go: Owens' coaches cannot let go at the quarry so they nearly make him crash 28. Jumper: A little boy is aboard Palmerston and Little Giant's Brake van so Palmerston and Little Giant keep going 29. Time Machine: Philip dreams of being in the Railway Series 30. Cycles: A new engine named Black Beauty arrives on The Island of Sodor but there is trouble there is a big crash and she crashes too 31. XStep: Angelo crashes into a tree and Rocky and Edward come to his rescue 32. Clutterfunk: There is some big clutter at the Crocks Scrapyard so D199 comes and helps clean it up 33. Theory of Everything: Duck bumps into Skiff on accident and does not admit his mistake but luckily Sir Topham Hatt comes and tells him a lesson he told Thomas before. 34. Electroman Adventures: Molly figures out what a noise is under the bridge 35. Electrodynamix: The coaches are filled with passengers for a dubstep concert so Oliver takes them to the concert 36. Hexagon Force: Luna finds a hexagon sitting near the sheds 37. Blast Processing: Welsh Pony takes passengers and breaks down 38. Geometrical Dominator: Prince runs into a lot of traffic 39. Fingerdash: Princess' brakes fail so Prince tries to stop her 40. The Greatest: Arry helps Bert back on to the tracks and they both search for any harm from the accidents in the International Going 41. Bad Things: Mike, Rex and Bert go on an adventure but then a new engine Matilda falls off the rails and bad things start to happen 42. Two Tenders Grand: Flying Scotsman thinks his two tenders are grand 43. The Great Western Way: Duck likes to do things his way named The Great Western Way 44. Mitchell and the Paint: Mitchell runs into trouble with some paint 45. Just Like Thomas: Rosie wants to be just like Thomas 46. Moving In: 59, Jonny, Evan, Abe and Mark move in to sodor 47. Bread Winner: Bill and Ben are nicknamed Bread Winners because they act like them 48. Money Grows on Trees: There are trees on the island of sodor that look like money 49. Love is in the Air: Percy and Lady are like a love connection to each other 50. Two and a Half Tank Engines: Thomas and Joel the Old Warrior engine have Abe the E2 engine 51. Ocean View Estate: Sir Topham Hatt Dreams of living near the ocean 52. The Mysterious Island: Thomas ends up on misty island 53. Raiders of the Lost Artifacts: Thomas and The Logging Locos have to find the lost artifacts 54. Need for Steed: Rex, Bert, Jock and Mike have a race 55. Life Dreams and Legacies: There are new life dreams on sodor 56. Three of Three: Toby, Elsie and Henrietta work on Thomas' Branchline Characters Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby Duck Donald and Douglas Oliver Mavis Mike Rex Bert Ryan Stephen Samson Millie Seth Bradford Bill and Ben Rajiv Ashima Vinnie Etienne The Great Railway Show Diesels Ivan Trevor Terence Axel Yong Bao Raul Logan Victor Kevin Philip Diesel 10 Duncan Luke Rheneas Frieda Skarloey Characters Introduced 'Arry and Bert Angelo Black Beauty Emily Bash Charlie Rosie Connor and Caitlin Den and Dart Emily Marion Joel Joel Ethan Ethan Nicolas Nicolas Ryan Allison Camilo Miles Hayden Trevor Kobe Will Alec Wensley Kelly Beatrice Austin Liz Ben Ben Anna Owens Luna Princess Prince Welsh Pony Palmerston Little Giant Alex Alex Emma Chowder Lillian Otis Shine and Her Sisters (Sparkle only, her sisters are likely to appear) Jade Rudolph Dash Ferdinand Mitchell Songs Jingle Bells We Wish you a merry christmas Cast UK and AUS Mark Morgahan as the narrator Mohammad Kahok as Thomas and Rheneas Robert Lupea as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, a railway inspector (Back on track), Peter, Tian, Some Passengers and Palmerston Joel Matthew as Percy and Trevor Kyle Hernandez as Toby, Donald, Bradford, Prince, Raul, Etienne, Axel, Shane, Jade, Austin Ethan Gilmore as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mike's Driver, Passengers, Welsh Pony, Jack, Alex, Otis, Diesel 5, Alfred, Logan, Duncan and Rex Kyle Awve as Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Yong Bao, Little Giant, Diesel 1 and 3, Joel and Owens (Dry Out only) Andrew McGovern as Diesel, 'Arry, Flying Scotsman, Chowder and Benjamin Connor Baldie as Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Rusty, Diesel 10, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver, Some Passengers and Rudolph Princess Kaynar as Emily, Annie and Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, Gina, Frieda, the Blond-haired boy, the Ginger-haired boy, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer, Some Passengers, Liz, Kelly, Lillian, Luna, Kelly and Wensley Megan Edwards as Daisy Colt Russel as Victor, The Mayor of Sodor and Abraham Elijah Vaval as Mike, Jerome, Oliver (The Pack), Max, George, Duke and Hank Joshua Toussaint as Connor Natalia Ferrer as Caitlin Emma Duncan as Marion and Millie Edgar Rubio as Stephen, Sidney, Ivan and Bulstrode Jacob Noguera as Hiro Nicholas Mendonca as Sir Robert Norramby Luis Perez De Leon as Iron Bert Ivan Vazquez as Philip, Monty and Owens Sara Prada as Henrietta and Judy Salvatore Spatfora as Alfie Ryan D'amico as the Troublesome Trucks Fiama Baratolini as Beatrice and Princess Anthony Henderson as Rajiv Quamonze Bouie as Vinnie Eliot Weizman as Bill and Ben Nicole Gomez as Ashima and Gina (The World's Strongest Engine only) Damon Brobst as Luke (Stereo Madness only) Lucas Zhai as Luke Cody Suss as Samson Xander Azevendo as Bill and Ben (Marion and Frieda onwards) US Mark Morgahan as the narrator Isaac Castellanos as Thomas Luis Perez De Leon as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, a railway inspector and the Blond-haired boy Andrew McGovern as Diesel, Max, Iron Arry, Kevin, Harold and The Flying Scotsman Kyle Hernandez as James, Donald, Stanley (Black Beatles), Prince, Bradford, Monty, Etienne, Shane, Axel, Chowder, Raul and Benjamin Ryan D'amico as Percy, Trevor, and The Troublesome Trucks Fiama Baratolini as Emily, The Duchess of Boxford, Liz, Kelly, Luna, Lillian, Beatrice and Princess Ethan Gilmore as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Welsh Pony, Mike's Driver, Duck's Driver, Duck, Diesel 5, Some Passengers, Duncan and Rex Kyle Awve as Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Yong Bao, Diesel 1 and 3, Little Giant and Owens (Dry Out) Robert Lupea as Harvey, Salty, Glynn, Norman, Peter, Sir Handel, Captain, Bert, Willie, Tian, Some Passengers and Palmerston Connor Baldie as Alfred, Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver, Prince, Diesel 10, Rusty and Rudolph Princess Kaynar as Belle, Annie and Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Gina, Frieda, Wensley, the Female Puppet Entertainer and Some Passengers Megan Edwards as Daisy Anthony Henderson as Rajiv, Porter and Jack Elijah Vaval as Timothy, Mike, Jerome Oliver (The Pack), George, Duke and Hank Colt Russel as Victor, The Mayor of Sodor and Abraham Emma Duncan as Marion and Millie Edgar Rubio as Stephen, Sidney, Ivan and Bulstrode Jacob Noguera as Hiro Joshua Toussaint as Connor Natalia Ferrer as Caitlin Eliot Weizman as Bill and Ben Nicholas Mendonca as Sir Robert Norramby Ivan Vazquez as Philip and Owens Quamonze Bouie as Vinnie and Stanley Sara Prada as Henrietta and Judy Salvatore Spatfora as Alfie Seth Weeks as Cranky Mohammad Kahok as Rheneas Damon Brobst as Luke (Stereo madness only) Lucas Zhai as Luke Cody Suss as Samson Xander Azevendo as Bill and Ben (Marion and Frieda onwards) Category:Infobox